Amanecer
by Rebequiita
Summary: Bella y Edward siguen juntos. Están a punto de casarse. Y después... ¿Sucederá lo que Edward le prometió? ¿O preferirá seguir manteniendo el alma de Bella con vida? E
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Lloraba desconsoladamente, en brazos del duro cuerpo de Edward que me intentaba proteger. No tenía consuelo, lloraba a más no poder, si lo seguía haciendo pronto me desmayaría, sin duda ninguna.

Nunca había pensado en ese momento, ni siquiera me había pasado por la cabeza… nunca había imaginado este momento, en el que me encontraba en mi dura realidad, ese momento había llegado y demasiado rápido para ser sincera.

Reprochándome todo el tiempo que este solo había sucedido por mi culpa, con mi cabeza dando miles de vueltas en busca de un fin para mi vida, para castigarme por mi gran error. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía suicidarme, en esta vida tenia lo que más quería en ninguna… Edward, mi único y verdadero amor para siempre. Sabia que era egoísta, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir con mi maldita vida.

Dejé caer unas rosas blancas encima del duró mármol frió donde estaba escrito el nombre de la persona que alguna vez había querido tanto, y he de reconocer que siempre lo haría.

Edward me dejó caer sobre la tumba, muy cuidadosamente para no hacerme daño. Mi cuerpo cayó derrumbado, yo estaba sentada encima del mármol frió, pero no importaba. Mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas que no conseguía parar… Lloré durante mucho tiempo, no se cuanto exactamente, ya que después de estar allí mas de media hora mi cuerpo no pudo mas y caí derrumbada sobre la tumba.

* * *

**Este tan solo es el comienzo de una larga historia. **

**Siento que sea tan corto, pero no puedo poner demasiada información ya que la fastidiaría.**

**ReBee..**


	2. La Víspera I

**La víspera I**

Ya estábamos a mediados de verano, exactamente en julio. Aunque fuera verano quería decir que hiciera mejor tiempo, este al igual que mis dos últimos veranos fue uno de los más lluviosos de los que había vivido. La verdad no me importaba porque gracias a ello Edward, mi novio, no se tenía que esconder del sol para pasar desapercibido como un humano. Bueno, Edward nunca pasaría desapercibido, su belleza única, sus movimientos hechizadores, sus miradas deslumbrantes… Sencillamente Edward era el vampiro más hermoso que nunca conocería.

Estaba en su casa, con Alice su hermana de pequeña estatura. Alice era especial para mí, ella fue de las primeras en aceptarme sin dudas en su familia. Fue ella la que más se emocionó cuando supo que Edward y yo nos casaríamos este verano, antes de mi cumpleaños. Así que eso estábamos haciendo, acabando la lista de la boda. Boda de la que no estaba completamente segura, tenía pánico al matrimonio, a sentirme intimidada, a todas las cosas horrorosas que me había contado Renée, mi madre. Lo único que me convencía para seguir con esto era saber que de esta manera Edward, mi amor, siempre me pertenecería y yo a él. Después de la temida boda llegaría mi plena felicidad. Edward me había prometido dos cosas, le sentiría más cerca de mí, más que nunca… y después de tres días insufribles de dolor viviría toda la eternidad a su lado.

- Bella ¿En qué piensas? – Me preguntó Alice.

- Nada… - Notó que la estaba mintiendo, en verdad yo no era una buena mentirosa. Así que para evitar que me preguntara le empecé a hablar - ¿De verdad tenemos que invitar a todas estas personas?

Miré la lista, Alice había invitado a medio Forks, gente que ni conocía… vi la cara que puso de entristecimiento.

– Es que me gustaría una boda sencilla, con lo imprescindible… - Intenté arreglarlo.

- Está bien… - Se resignó, volvió su vista a la lista con el ceño fruncido, aunque así ella era hermosa.

Empezó a tachar nombres hasta que pude ver los nombres de todos mis compañeros de clase, un par de compañeros de Charlie y algunos de Carlisle, todos con sus familias, por supuesto. También estaban Renée y Phil.

Recordaba la charla que me pegó mi madre cuando le llegó la invitación de boda, ya que las invitaciones seguras las habíamos enviado antes. Empezó a decirme que esto sería un error, que éramos demasiado jóvenes, que los pensáramos mucho, que no cometiéramos su fallo… esto último me dolió, después de haber vivido tres años con Charlie, este me caía realmente bien. Él me había cuidado cuando Edward se marchó, y siempre se preocupaba por mí.

En la lista también estaban mis amigos de La Push, me daba igual las rivalidades entre ellos y los vampiros. Unos eran mi familia y otros mis verdaderos amigos.

En total sumaban algo menos de cien personas.

- Oh, vamos Alice… seguro que puedes quitar a alguno más – la miré con una sonrisa de súplica.

- Si, claro, puedo quitar a tus amiguitos los chuchos – dijo cogiendo el bolígrafo entre sus dedos para empezar a borrar el nombre de Jacob Black.

- ¡Para! – Le aparté su gélida mano de la lista – Sabes que ellos irán a la boda, te guste o no. Además de que Jacob y los chicos de La Push ya habrán recibido su invitación.

- Por eso no te preocupes, se le puede mandar otra cancelando su invitación – dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Alice…

- De acuerdo – dijo de mala manera. Tachó unos pocos nombres, pero la lista no bajo de setenta – Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer…

- Vale, manda las invitaciones a quien todavía no las tenga.

Edward se había encargado de enviar las invitaciones seguras a principios de julio. La boda será dentro de un mes, antes de mi veinteavo cumpleaños. Sabia que nunca llegaría a cumplir esa edad como humana, también sabia que cualquier persona normal eso le asustaría, pero a mí esa idea me encantaba.

- Se lo diré a Edward – Se levantó cogiendo la lista y con una velocidad vertiginosa salio fuera de la casa. Mientras yo fui al salón a esperar que Edward llegara.

No tuve que esperar ni cinco minutos, Edward regresó a mi lado enseguida. Puso sus manos entre mis mejillas y dio un suave beso en mi frente, luego otros dos en mis mejillas y por ultimo otro en mis labios. Para esas alturas mi corazón ya latía a una velocidad inhumana. Él sonrió cuando lo notó.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? – Me preguntó con su voz melodiosa. Después de preguntar se apartó de mi, pero no demasiado.

- Bien, estuve acabando la lista con Alice… ¿Te la dio?

- Si, pero será ella quien la mande – Me miró a los ojos y me imagino que vería en ellos mi confusión – Yo quiero estar contigo.

Le sonreí sinceramente y le intenté besar en los labios pero él se apartó. Mi confusión era visible en mi cara. Entonces el me besó con cuidado y precaución.

- Bella, sabes que no me debes subestimar… - me aclaró.

- Se que lo tienes superado, no me das miedo – le volví a intentar besar en los labios, pero esta vez si que lo conseguí. Mi beso se volvió apasionado, como muchas veces conseguía con esfuerzo hacerlo. Él me siguió hasta que notó que a mis pulmones no llegaba el suficiente aire como para seguir viviendo. Se apartó de mi, con una mirada lujuriosa, sabía que el también deseaba la noche después de la boda.

- Respira… - me recordó. Yo respiré pero todavía me costaba, no sabia porque esos momentos con Edward me dejaban sin respiración, pero no me importaban, los deseaba.

- Deberías volver a casa, está oscureciendo y Charlie no tardará en llegar.

- Esta bien… - Primero se levantó él, me ofreció la mano y yo se la agarré para ponerme de pie. Andamos juntos hasta el coche entonces él intento abrirme la puerta del copiloto y yo negándome di la vuelta hasta el asiento del piloto y me metí dentro. Luego entró Edward.

- Sabes que no soporto como conduces mi coche – le dije, pero de una forma cariñosa para que no se enfadara conmigo.

- Si, pero si me dejaras comprarte un nuevo coche no te importaría. – Edward llevaba tiempo intentado persuadirme para comprarme un nuevo coche, con mas caballos y me mejor pintura. Pero yo me negaba siempre, cualquier otro coche que me comprara sería un total desastre para mi salud, ya que la resistencia de mi chevrolet ya no la fabricaban en esos pequeños y rápidos coches.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie pudimos ver que todavía no había llegado, así que me bajé y entramos a la casa. Edward se sentó en una silla del comedor y yo me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Puse en el microondas los espaguetis del día anterior a calentar y me senté encima de Edward.

- Siento decirte que Charlie está a punto de llegar y dudo que le agrade que te encuentre así…

- Claro, lo que tú quieres es que me quite porque no me quieres… - me dolió decir las últimas palabras pero todo eso era una broma, así que puse una cara triste.

- Claro que no te quiero – me respondió, entonces mi mundo se cayó, no lo entendía. Él vio la cara que puse entonces rectificó – No te quiero, sino que te amo – tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me beso en los labios.

Entonces perdí mis pensamientos y me dejé llevar, hasta que se apartó de mí y me levantó de él sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Ya está aquí – Fue todo lo que dijo, porque en seguida se abrió la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó mi padre quitándose la chaqueta y el cinturón donde guardaba la pistola.

- Si, estoy aquí papá – le conteste, sacando los espaguetis del microondas y poniéndolos en la mesa, a la vez que Edward ponía los cubiertos y los vasos para mi padre y para mí.

Charlie entró en el comedor.

- Edward – fue todo lo que le dijo.

- Charlie – le contesto Edward amablemente.

- ¿Qué has hecho hoy cariño? – me pregunto mi padre.

- Bueno, acabe la lista de invitados con Alice… nada divertido – recordé todas las personas invitadas y mis tripas sintieron una experiencia de vértigo – demasiadas personas para mi gusto – admití.

- Vaya… - Charlie se sentó en su silla, la que hacía unos minutos ocupaba Edward - ¿Te quedas a cenar? – le preguntó a él.

- Oh no, debo volver a casa pronto hoy.

- Te acompaño a la puerta Edward – le dije yendo a la puerta de la casa – No tardes, por favor. – me puse de puntillas y le besé en los labios.

- En cuanto Charlie este dormido estaré en tu habitación – me dijo después del beso, después le vi montarse en su volvo plateado y marcharse. Yo entré y me senté para cenar.

- Bella… ¿Estás segura de esto? Todavía puedes echarte para atrás – me dijo Charlie. Esta conversación la habíamos tenido miles de veces, pero yo no me iba a echar para atrás.

- Por favor papá. Otra vez no… - le supliqué.

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que hagas algo que no desees.

- Sabes que deseo a Edward, y si para estar con él siempre debo casarme así lo haré – le respondí segura de mi misma.

- Jacob siempre te esperará lo sabes… - Y otra vez Charlie adorando a Jake, no se le metía en la cabeza que yo amaba con locura a Edward, y Jake por mucho que lo quisiera solamente seria mi mejor amigo.

- Papá… - con esto le advertí para no empezar de nuevo una discusión.

Cuando acabé de comer fregué los platos y me subí a mi habitación. Me quedé tumbada en la cama, pasando mi dedo por el anillo que llevaba en otro… Era el anillo más precioso que había visto nunca, y me preguntaba si yo sería lo suficiente valiosa como para llevarlo. Estaba segura que Edward merecía algo mejor que yo, pero no me lo podía imaginar con otra. Eso sería superior a mis fuerzas, acabaría suicidándome de verdad.

Me levanté de la cama, no quería seguir pensando esas cosas que me hacían daño. Saqué un pijama que me había comprado con Alice hacia unas semanas y me fui al baño. Me pegué una ducha dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que Charlie se fuera a dormir y Edward llegara. Cuando salí del baño no pude oír el televisor, lo que quería decir que mi padre ya estaría en la cama. Me dirigí a mi habitación casi corriendo, necesitando a Edward. Y allí estaba sentado como una perfecta estatua en mi cama. Me sonrió cuando entré.

- Has sido rápida – me dijo estirando sus brazos para que me sentara en su regazo, y así lo hice – Charlie apenas se acaba de dormir – noté como ponía su nariz sobre mi cabello y olía mi olor.

- No me enteré cuando se fue a su habitación, sino hubiera tardado menos – le respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios, que luego fueron besados por los suyos.

- Será mejor que te duermas temprano – dijo metiéndome en la cama y arropándome sin ninguna dificultad – recuerda que mañana te acompañaran Alice y Rosalie al restaurante.

- Oh, es verdad… - Puse una cara triste – Ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos…

- No te preocupes, después de la boda pasaremos todo el que quieras juntos – me respondió metiéndose en la cama conmigo y abrazándome.

- Te tomo palabra – me reí, entonces el me empezó a dar pequeños y sobretodo suaves besos por la cara, luego cogió mis muñecas y las besó también.

- ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? – me preguntó.

- Pues… no – me hice la tonta, me encantaba escuchar de los labios de Edward decir que me amaba.

- Te amo, te amo y te amo más que a nada en este mundo – me beso apasionadamente en los labios.

- Sabes que yo también – le respondí.

Me sumí en un sueño, no estoy segura cuando, pero había perdido la consciencia y me había dormido.

* * *

**Gracias por lo dos reviews **

**Tuve que partir este capítulo en dos, ya que si no se hacia interminable xD **

**Cuando acabe la segunda parte la subiré )**

**ReBee..**


	3. La Víspera II

**La víspera II**

Me desperté cuando un poco de claridad me dio en los ojos. Y allí estaba Edward. Di un pequeño bostezo despejándome, él me sonrió.

- Buenos días mi Bella Durmiente.

- Buenos días – fue todo lo que le pude decir con mi voz todavía ronca. Me quedé sentada en la cama, él estaba sentado en mi mecedora. Se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla.

- Alice y Rosalie vendrán a por ti antes de la hora de la comida – me informó.

- Está bien – le sonreí – entonces debo darme una ducha y desayunar algo – me reí mientras mis tripas rugían. Él también se rió – espérame aquí.

- De acuerdo – le di un suave beso en los labios, cogí algo de ropa para ir al restaurante y me fui al baño. Después de darme una ducha rápida, vestirme y dejarme el pelo húmedo salí y fui a mi habitación, allí me esperaba mi dios privado. Mi magnífica estatua.

- Que hermosa eres – me dijo cuando entre, con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba.

- Tú lo eres más – y yo tenía razón, no había nada más hermoso en este mundo que él. Me cogió de la mano y bajamos a la cocina, me preparé una tostada y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Me lo tomé con paciencia mientras hablaba con él.

- ¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy?

- Pues nada interesante, creo que Emmett y Jasper quieren llevarme a elegir mi regalo de boda… - se rió – un nuevo coche, perfecto.

- ¡Edward! Cuando te lo digan ya no será una sorpresa…

- Sabes que soy un buen mentiroso, pondré una cara de impresión cuando me lo digan – lo primero que me dijo me revolvió la tripa.

Gracias a su virtud yo había sufrido demasiado hacia un año. Edward lo debió de notar, me levantó de la silla y me puso encima de él.

– Por favor, perdóname… no se que más hacer para que lo hagas.

- Edward, tú ya estás perdonado desde hace muchísimo. Pero todavía me duele recordar aquel tiempo – le sonreí feliz de sentirme en sus brazos. Le abrazo por el cuello con ellos y me quedé ahí durante unos minutos, entonces me levante y lavé los platos.

Luego nos sentamos en sillón, sin encender el televisor. Tan solo hablando, cuando me di cuenta de que ya era la una y Rosalie y Alice no tardarían mucho en llegar.

- Voy a guardar unas cosas en el bolso, ya bajo – Subí las escaleras y guarde algo de dinero en el monedero.

Cuando bajé ya estaban allí las chicas.

- Hola – las saludé con una sonrisa en mis labios y cogiendo de la mano a Edward. Alice se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal Bella? – fue todo lo que me dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Preparada para ir a tu restaurante? – me dijo felizmente Alice.

- Si.

- Perfecto, entonces ¡vámonos! – Salimos de casa. Yo la cerré con llave, Edward me acompañó hasta el asiento del copiloto del coche de Alice.

- Pásatelo bien – me besó en la frente.

- Tu también – le besé en los labios y luego me metí en el coche. Vi como se quedaba allí parado con una sonrisa en su boca.

Tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar al restaurante, aunque a una velocidad razonable hubiéramos tardado entre unos veinte o treinta minutos. En el viaje hablamos de la ilusión de Alice por la boda. En que le habían llegado algunas invitaciones de disculpas por no poder ir. Cosa que me alegró, ahora serían algo más de cincuenta invitados.

Entramos en el restaurante. Era lujoso, con las paredes de madera y el suelo de mármol blanco, ramos de flores colgados en las paredes con jarrones, lámparas sobre las mesas, mas flores sobre ellas… el típico restaurante de boda. Hasta el nombre lo indicaba "Felices para siempre". Esperaba que ese fuera mi futuro con Edward, para siempre, para la eternidad.

- Alice, esto parece demasiado caro…. – le susurré para que el hombre que nos enseñaba las salas no me pudiera oír.

- Bella, no te preocupes por nada – me sonrió. Aquel hombre bigotudo y con una buena barriga nos enseñó, el salón de la comida y el salón del baile. Todo era precioso, parecía un cuento de princesas. Pero en este cuento no había princesa, sino yo, una simple humana.

Casi me da un ataque cuando hoy lo que costaba reservar allí y cuanto costaba cada cubierto. Realmente era caro, y yo no podía permitir que ellos pagaran todo.

- Alice, me parece demasiado… - le dije.

- No te preocupes… sabes que el dinero no es un problema en nuestra familia.

- Ya, pero no quiero que paguéis todo.

- Bella… no te preocupes… -ya me lo había dicho tres veces desde que habíamos entrado al restaurante.

- Alice, puedes dejarla que pague una pequeña parte – intervino Rosalie, por primera vez. Sabía que no me tenía demasiado afecto, pero tampoco me odiaba.

- ¡Sí! Yo puedo pagar una parte.

- Y de donde sacarás el dinero…

- Todavía me queda algo de los fondos para la universidad…

-Ufff… - suspiró Alice – está bien, con la condición de que esta tarde hagas lo que yo quiera.

- Está bien – dije rápidamente. Aunque sabía que luego me arrepentiría completamente.

- Genial – Susurró. Pagó ella todo y luego yo le daría algo de mi dinero.

Desde ahí fuimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante. Y después al centro comercial de Port Ángeles.

Pasamos por distintas tiendas. Hasta que llegamos a una de ropa de interior.

- Se los planes que tienes para la noche de boda – me dijo riéndose y yo enrojeciendo a más no poder. Incluso Rosalie se rió suavemente, como una melodía.

- No me hagas esto, Alice, por favor – le supliqué.

- No, no, está tarde harás todo lo que yo diga – Empezó a sacar picardías. Y yo me moría de la vergüenza – Este te quedará perfecto. ¿Te gusta?

- Demasiado vistoso – me había enseñado un conjunto rojo chillón.

- Está bien… - Siguió buscando en la tienda y después de unos diez minuto dio con el perfecto, según ella. Era negro, con un simple sujetador con los bordes de ganchillo, y con las bragas de la misma forma, pequeñas y sexy.

- Dios mío… - fue lo único que pude decir.

- Tómatelo como un pequeño regalo de boda de parte de Rosalie y yo – me sonrió feliz.

- Si, claro…

Estuvimos un rato en el centro comercial. Pero cuando empezó a anochecer nos marchamos a casa.

Me llevaron a casa, Charlie todavía no había vuelto y Edward hasta por la noche no vendría. Así que aproveché el tiempo para llamar a Jacob, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos, y me gustaría que era de su vida. Me acerqué al teléfono y marqué su número de memoria.

-Viiip… Viiip… - me preguntaba si se había vuelto a enfadar conmigo y no me lo quería coger - ¿Diga? – distinguí la voz de Billy.

- Hola Billy, soy Bella. ¿Se puede poner Jake? – le pregunté cordialmente.

- Lo siento Bella, Jake se fue hace días, sin decir nada. Y creo que tardará en volver – Billy sonaba enfadado, yo no había hecho nada…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pregúntale a tu novio… - ¿Edward? ¿Qué tenía que ver Edward en todo esto?

- Bueno… cuando llegue, ¿Le puedes avisar para que me llame? Me gustaría hablar con él.

- Claro. Adiós Bella, cuídate.

- Igualmente Billy – Le colgué cuando oí que él ya lo había hecho.

Edward debía haber hecho algo, y me daría explicaciones cuando llegara. Me puse a preparar la cena, un poco de pescado, para variar. Entonces llegó Charlie.

- ¿Bella? – se había vuelto su saludo habitual.

- Estoy aquí papá. Sola – Charlie vino a la cocina.

- Umm… huele realmente bien.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué no está Edward aquí? – Sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacer la prueba.

- Creo que Jasper y Emmett le iban a llevar a un concesionario para regalarle un nuevo coche por la boda – me reí al ver la cara que ponía mi padre, de asombro.

- Estos chicos son demasiado… ¡yo nunca podré superar un regalo como ese! – me reí.

- No te preocupes papá. Pese a que Edward tenga miles de coches, yo seguiré conduciendo el mío –Saqué el pescado de la sartén y lo serví. Vi como Charlie puso la mesa mientras. Luego nos sentamos, cada uno en la silla que siempre utilizábamos.

Cenamos en silencio, excepto por algunas preguntas de Charlie y mis respuestas. Necesitaba ver a Edward, demasiado tiempo sin él. Cuando terminé subí a mi habitación y me tumbé a esperar a Edward, cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar… dentro de poco tiempo viviría para siempre, y lo que más me animaba a ello era que estaría siempre con Edward. Eso era algo que no podía disimular, pensar en una eternidad con Edward era un paraíso. De repente sentí unos fríos labios en mi frente, abrí rápidamente los ojos y ahí estaba él, sonriéndome feliz.

- Te he echado de manos – le dije cuando le abracé, ya de pie.

- Yo también – Admitió.

- ¿Qué tal tu nuevo coche?

- Oh! Es fantástico, un Ferrari 430 Light Pista – me quedé igual cunado lo nombró – es alucinante, cuando lo veas querrás uno, seguro – me sonrió ilusionado como un niño con un nuevo juguete – no me esperaba tanto de Jasper y Emmett.

Me reí, luego me senté en mi cama y él a mi lado.

- Pronto será la boda.

- Si, estoy seguro que esto es lo mejor que voy a hacer en toda mi eternidad – le miré, sonriéndole, pero con culpabilidad, yo no pensaba eso.

- Claro… - suspiré.

- No te preocupes por nada Bella – que bonito era escuchar mi nombre de sus labios – serán unas horas, y después nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

- Eso suena bien – Admití.

- Suena perfecto – me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas comunes, hasta que el sueño pudo conmigo y me dormí.

Me desperté temprano, entre los brazos de Edward. Le sonreí en cuanto pude abrir los ojos.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – me dijo, echándome su aliento en mi cara y haciendo que me mareaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije, con la voz ronca por haber estado durmiendo.

- Alice quiere enseñarte una cosa.

- Ohh... – suspiré, me despeje y entonces me levanté.

Después de ducharme y desayunar nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen. Alice nos esperaba fuera, sentada en las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa.

Bajé del coche con Edward de la mano.

- Hola Alice – la saludé. Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, como siempre.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – fui directamente al grano, no soportaba la intriga.

- Mejor dicho, que te tengo que enseñar – me sonrió, luego me cogió del brazo – ¡Vamos!

- Hasta luego chicas – dijo Edward cuando entramos y nosotras empezamos a subir las escaleras. Llegamos hasta el cuarto de Alice, y me sentó en un sofá.

- Cierra los ojos – Yo los cerré, entonces cuando los acababa de cerrar me pidió que los abriera, lo hice.

- ¿Te gusta? – En su mano había un vestido precioso, de color azul oscuro, no muy largo, de palabra de honor, con encaje negro en la parte de arriba y abajo. Con la falda algo elevada, no demasiado, y con un brillo espectacular.

- Oh, es precioso Alice –Fue lo único que pude decir.

- Es mi traje de dama de honor – la sonreí.

- Lo sabía, Alice, me harás competencia – me reí.

- Eso nunca – Me sonrió.

* * *

**Y aquí esta el final del capítulo. **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**ReBee..**


End file.
